


Honey

by kogadonis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Other, im not rlly, inapropriate use of chips, sexe chip shenanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogadonis/pseuds/kogadonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>707 straight up vores these chips my dudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

A cramped cluttery bedroom illuminated by the screen of a dusty old computer moniter.The red hairedyoung man lay in his bed, staring up at his smartphone which shone down on his face. Everyone was signing off for tonight it seemed, he knew Yoosung would be playing some weird dating siulator to try and get a gf. _Haha no gf Yoosung_ He thought, anyways, Jaehee would be doing paperwork for Jumin, Jumin would be probably making out with his picture of Zen and Zen....Who knows what Zen does at night. 707 didn't want to think about it anyways. 

707 turned of his phone and threw it lazily to the other side of his bed. He sighed and looked under his bed to ind a unopened package of Honey Buddha Chips™. 707 swiped them up and lay on his back, staring at the golden packaging, he smiled. Honey Buddha Chips were his favorite brand of chips, not to mention they were so delicious he had developed a deep bond with the brand. His hands shakily pulled the bag apart gently, the sound of the wrapper pulling open was like music to his ears.Stuffing his hand into the bag he pulled out a singular chip™ and admired how crisp and beautiful this singular chip was.It sweet flavor entinced his nostrils and the teture was crispy. He brought it closer to his face and dragged his tongue _all_ the way up the snack, taking in all of its  flavor. His mouth watered at the taste, it was better than he imagined, better than al those times he had tried them before.

Taking gentle bites out of the delicious potato-y snack, 707 started removing his clothes, first his hoodie, then his pants and then to the point where he was just in his hello kitty underwear. Taking another chip out of the bag, Luciel pulled on the elastic waistband of his undies and placed placed the chip UP HIS ENTIRE ASS, it took him a while but zoo wee mama was it getting **STEAMY**!!!!! he MOAned as he felt the honey flaouRING TOUCH THE INSIDES OF HIS _**BUTT**_ ,, 

In that moment, 707 _**FINISHED**_ RIGHT THERE AND THEN AND passed out in his bed, with a singular chip™ in his ass.

The next morning, MC came to check on 707 as he wasn't in the chatroom all morning, to find him laying half naked with chips scattered all across his bed. She closed the door quietly never going to mention what she saw that day.


End file.
